This Time Together
by MissFeral
Summary: Gomez and Morticia spend quality time together in their bedroom.


Gomez and Morticia loved to spend time together. Whether they were on a picnic, or relaxing in the Play Room; the happy couple relished every moment of their relationship. Sometimes Gomez would get overly horny at inopportune times, for which Morticia would have to calm him down. But she treasured the attention like nothing else, and Gomez knew this. Both of them were always extremely open about their obsession with each other, but whenever they alone, things _really_ got going.

One evening, the couple decided to retire to their room early – after kissing the children goodnight and telling them a bedtime story. Morticia smiled coyly as she strolled down the hall, towards the bedroom that she and Gomez shared. Gomez licked his lips, hungrily watching her delicate form as he followed her.

They entered the bedroom and locked the door. Morticia made herself comfortable on the bed, sitting back and reclining against the soft pillows. She stretched her legs out in front of her, pulling up her black dress high enough to show her bare calves. Gomez kicked off his shoes and joined her on the bed, positioning himself beside her feet. He took off her shoes and put them on the floor. Then he picked up her bare foot and kissed it tenderly.

"Mmm, I don't know why you wear shoes all day," he muttered, kissing her foot again. "With feet as beautiful as yours, you'd have every woman in town turning natural-color with envy."

Morticia smirked as she stared into space for a moment; satisfied with the loving comments she was receiving. "Oh Gomez, my feet are nothing special," she quipped.

"I beg to differ." Gomez grabbed both of her feet and pressed his nose against her soles. The smell delighted him immensely, causing his manhood to bulge with excitement.

Morticia's feet were small and slender, with lovely arches and very pale in color. Her delicate toes were perfectly painted with black nail polish. They were truly gorgeous feet, soft and creamy and tantalizing.

Gomez's mouth watered as he continued to kiss her fragile tootsies. "Do you like this, my love?"

"Oui," Morticia cooed.

Gomez gasped. "Tish! That was French!" With that, he began kissing her feet more passionately. He started at her toes and worked his way up to her calves, his hungry lips devouring her sweet skin.

Morticia sighed happily as her husband continued to worship her. "Gomez, dear, would you mind if I asked a favor?"

Gomez stopped kissing momentarily to gaze up at her face. "Anything for you, my pet."

"Did you see what little Wednesday was doing yesterday?"

Gomez thought for a moment. "Hm, can't say that I do…Was it anything special?"

"After she ate her lunch, Grandmama gave her a delicious iguana-flavored ice cream cone. I watched her as she ate it. She was licking it, slurping it, and nibbling it."

"So?" Gomez asked.

Morticia shoved her bare soles into his face, indicating what her point was.

Gomez grinned slyly, taking a hold of her foot and stroking the top of it. He leered at her, understanding what it was she wanted.

"You'll love it," she whispered.

"We both will!" he said, clutching her white foot.

Morticia closed her eyes and moaned softly as Gomez dragged his tongue up the length of her sole. He closed his eyes also, mouth dripping with lustful saliva. He held her foot firmly but gently as he licked it again.

Morticia felt herself getting turned on. She sighed contently, loving every second of his wet tongue running up and down her exposed sole.

By the time Gomez came up for air, his face was damp with perspiration. "Oh Tish…" he muttered, hands trembling as he squeezed her foot affectionately.

"Continue, my dearest," she whispered, a dark passion lurking in her sensual eyes.

Without further hesitation, Gomez grabbed both of her tender feet and began to lick them all over. Her soles were drenched in thick, sticky saliva. But she wanted more…they both did.

Now Gomez wanted to taste her scrumptious toes. He took a single foot and wrapped his lips around her big toe. It tasted wonderful. He sucked harder on it, his erection was going crazy. Morticia grabbed the bedspread, barely able to control her own bodily desires. She gasped and sighed, biting her lip as she tried to control herself.

Gomez was making a feast out of all ten of her pretty toes. He sucked each one individually, and then sucked them all together.

"Gomez…I love you," Morticia said in a shaky voice.

Gomez tried to reply, but his mouth was full of toes. He couldn't bear to stop tasting them. Her toes were just too yummy…like sweet little candies. Gomez felt like a small child who had just been given an exceptional treat. But he wanted to talk to her, so he removed his mouth from the delicacy; looking up to gaze at his beautiful wife. "Say that again…in French this time."

" _Je t'aime_ ," she gushed.

Gomez grinned like a madman. He pushed her toes into his mouth again, sucking and nibbling with renewed passion. His face was flushed and beaded with sweat. He continued to worship her feet for another two hours.

Finally, Gomez let go of her feet and slumped over. Exhausted.

Morticia wriggled around until she was able to crawl out from under him (since he had slumped over on top of her legs). Then she took a blanket and covered him up. She tucked him in and kissed his hot cheek. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped off his saliva, which soaked her feet from toe to heel. Then she lay down beside her sleeping husband, kissing him once again. Soon she was asleep herself.

The End


End file.
